Entre oscuridad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Porque todo héroe debe aprender que hay oscuridad en nuestro interior, incluso alguien tan bueno como Deku. Pero al menos él tenía varias luces a su alrededor.
_Creo que mi página se llenara de esta serie pronto XD ocupo escribir de otros fandom pero luego de un domingo de anime de Boku no Hero me es casi imposible pensar en algo que no sean ellos._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Entre oscuridad**

Cuando ese día se levantó para hacer su trabajo como héroe, pensó que todo saldría bien y que sería un gran día como la mayor parte del tiempo. En su interior siempre estaba el temor de no salvarlos a todos, pero a veces es imposible hacerlo, lo había aprendido por las malas. Pero incluso cuando dormía o comía, había gente que ocupaba ayuda y que no podía salvar. Así que intentaba preocuparse por él lo mismo, para salvar a la más grande cantidad posible.

Sus amigos no apoyaban siempre su forma de pensar de olvidarse de sí mismo, pero igual lo apoyaban en medio de una lucha cuando sus destinos se entrelazaban en el campo de batalla.

Todo fue normal, rescato un banco, el gato de una señora, paro unos asaltantes con súper poderes y un súper villano que quería sumergir a la ciudad en la oscuridad.

Bueno.

Había pensado que derroto al último.

Cuando dio la vuelta luego de dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, siendo aclamado por todos por su gran batalla, del centro del ser una luz oscura salió y atravesó su cabeza. Pero no fue un daño físico, solamente que una gran manta negra salió de su cabeza y lo hizo desaparecer ante los gritos de angustia de los espectadores.

…

Abrió los ojos preocupado, su última imagen era la de todos gritando por él. Pero al girar su rostro, se topó imágenes de niños borrosos que lo señalaban y se burlaban de su falta de Quirk. Era imposible, eso fue cuando era niño, hace muchos años.

Bajo la vista y se sorprendió de ver sus manos diminutas.

Como un niño.

-Mírenlo no tiene Quirk-

-Es un inútil-

-Tonto Deku-

No recordaba que sus voces fueran tan potentes que taladraran con esa fuerza su cerebro. Era como cuando era joven y usaba la particularidad que le habían heredado. Cuando su brazo era destruido por el poder que no controlaba. Pero miles de veces incrementado en su cerebro.

.

Todo dio vueltas y se encontró en su adolescencia, donde la silueta de Kaa-chan se burlaba junto a toda su clase nuevamente. Todo se veía lejano y borroso, pero su pecho dolía horrores mientras una parte de su cerebro parecía acunarlo.

" _¿Todos te odiaban?"_

Eso era verdad.

Todos lo odiaban por ser diferente.

" _Que tontos fueron, tú te convertiste en el héroe número uno…que desperdicio salvar a gente tan cruel como ellos"_

Se puso de pie notando que todo seguía negro, giro su rostro en busca del sonido que llegaba a su cerebro. Pero no encontraba ningún interlocutor, a pesar que sabía que esos no eran sus pensamientos propios. Claro que le había dolido el trato que tuvo en su infancia, pero no por eso los culpaba, solo eran niños asustados de algo que no conocían y ocupaban hacer a otros inferiores para ellos sentirse especiales.

" _No te mientas cariño, ellos son malvados villanos…o como explicas lo que paso ese día"_

Sudo frio cuando volteo a ver sobre su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y el dolor llego a su pecho como una patada voladora.

El día que All might desapareció.

Cuando murió y nadie hizo nada, pues era su culpa. Él había heredado sus poderes y este desapareció de la forma más jodidamente épica y heroica, como era él. Pero en ese momento se había enojado con todo el mundo, porque nadie pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, porque nadie le dijo nada y solo lo dejaron sufrir de golpe.

Tal vez…si tenía algo de oscuridad en su interior.

Aun sentía el mismo odio que tuvo en ese momento, el deseo de matar y de hacer lo imposible para que le devolvieran a su figura paterna.

" _No olvidemos cuando no pudiste salvar aquella persona…tu primera muerte"_

No podía olvidarlo claro que no, un héroe jamás olvida cuando en medio de un rescate alguien termina muerto.

" _Este dolor será eterno…tus recuerdos serán los mismos hasta que dejes a la oscuridad consumirte"_

Gruño antes de caer de rodillas, las imágenes y los recuerdos dolorosos se clavaron sin piedad en su cuerpo.

…

El tiempo es algo que nadie comprende, porque él sentía que habían pasado años en medio de esa tortura. Ver morir a la gente una y otra vez, pensar en que es tu culpa y resistir al odio. No es algo que pareciera fácil. Había intentado resistir todo lo posible, pero su cuerpo estaba al límite y su mente estaba mucho peor. Cada momento sentía la culpa engullirlo y llenarlo de odio. De la misma forma que había visto a muchos villanos caer en la oscuridad.

¿Tan débil era?

Bueno por más particularidad que ahora poseía, seguía siendo un humano.

Al menos hasta que sintió algo que apretaba su cuello y de pronto…todo fue luz.

…

Respiro agitado y cansado, como si su mente hubiera salido de un huracán y todo fuera demasiado brillante. Alzo la vista incrédulo, con ojos entrecerrados sin entender quien lo sujetaba del cuello de su ropa como si fuera una cría de gato. Todo dio vueltas cuando quien fuera lo puso sobre su hombro, como costal de papas y todo siguió dando vueltas.

¿Qué pasaba?

-Tsk pensar que este perdedor tendría que ser salvado por nosotros-gruño alguien que reconocía bien, aunque todo diera vueltas.

¿Kaa-chan?

-Katsuki-kun no seas grosero, Izuku-kun últimamente está cansado, además ya había vencido a ese tipo-hablo una voz mucho más suave.

¿Ochako?

-En realidad el villano ya estaba derrotado, pero su poder oculto consistía de atrapar a una persona en sus peores recuerdos hasta hundirlo en la oscuridad, esto se debe a que…-

¿Iida?

-Usurai bastardo-

-Katsuki-kun-

-Cállate perra, que buscar a tu novio no fue fácil-

-Izuku no es mi novio…aun-

-Sonaste tan patética-

-Está despertando-dijo una voz nueva…Todoroki.

Todo dio nuevamente vueltas y cuando descubrió que nada se movía, supuso que estaba en el suelo. Abrió los ojos notando a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, pero esos amigos que aún eran cercanos y lo ayudaban cuando podían.

Aun sentía la oscuridad de aquel tiempo que estuvo capturado, pero al notar el rostro de todos y como no habían cambiado nada desde la semana pasada que los vio. Supuso que todo los años que sintió de tortura, solo fueron algunos días que le parecieron eternos.

-Chicos-hablo con dificultad.

Se sonrojo levemente cuando Uraraka salto para abrazarlo con fuerza, palmeo suavemente la cabeza de la chica y volteo a ver a los demás. Todos sonreían aliviados de verlo a salvo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la oscuridad Deku-gruño Kaa-chan con mirada prepotente.

Sonrió a su viejo amigo.

Porque si bien había muchas cosas oscuras que no había notado en su interior, estas eran diminutas comparadas a la luz que desprendían sus seres queridos.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente por la oscuridad, sabiendo que debía aceptarla en su interior ya que estos momentos duros…eran pilares en su aprendizaje.

Nuevamente estaba en casa.

 **Fin**

 _Porque si bien Deku es luz, todo súper héroe debe superar la oscuridad que uno posee en su interior, comprenderla y aceptarla para seguir adelante._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
